remember to cut along the dotted line
by teethandnails
Summary: he nods. — ‹onesided rikusora›


**remember to cut along the dotted line; he nods.**

warning; dark, suicide, one-sided rikusora, and slight kairi bashing.

They teach him in preschool, the pretty silver haired boy remembers. In class, they were given a simple piece of paper and a simple pair of safety scissors. "Remember to cut along the dotted line," They say.

And Riku nods.

He slices the paper. And it makes a pretty noise that fits perfectly in his eardrums (almost as perfectly as the squeaky voice of a young brunette) and Riku wants to hear it again and again and he just can't imagine living without ever not hearing it.

It's right then when he realizes he loves scissors. Love, love, _loves_ scissors. They turn out to be really helpful for cutting sheets of colorful blue and green construction paper. And for cutting out the faces of pretty red haired little girls from birthday party pictures. Or maybe the whole girl, depending on his mood. Riku keeps cutting, and the pretty, oh so pretty brown haired boy doesn't notice. But that's fine with the pretty silver haired boy. Because the pretty brown haired boy will notice in due time.

The pretty silver haired boy grows up.

They tell him again in elementary school, the pretty silver haired boy remembers. It's Valentines Day and the teacher is passing out the big kid scissors and Riku can't help but feel proud. He's grown experience in all these years. Which he really shouldn't, which Riku wishes he shouldn't. But he did, and a teeny small part of the pretty silver haired boy is _sososo_ happy. He smiles, and hands the pretty brown haired boy his gift that's a plain old red heart covered in frills and glitter and Riku's silently thanking those scissors for making this happen. The pretty brown haired smiles a genuine smile and hands the pretty silver haired boy a valentine as well, and it's not a perfect heart and the frills weren't stapled on correctly but that's okay because Riku knows the pretty brown haired boy is inexperienced. He's happy, _sososo_ happy, and every thing's okay for the first time in a while. But then the pretty brown haired boy turns around and hands a replica of Riku's valentine to her as well. The pretty silver haired boy cries the first chance he has to be alone.

The pretty silver haired boy grows up to become a handsome silver haired man, but that doesn't matter because the still pretty brown haired boy doesn't notice. But that's fine with the pretty silver haired boy because the pretty brown haired boy will notice in due time.

No one tells him now and he's in high school and every thing is different. Everyone seems to be getting together and Riku's pretty sure that the really beautiful brown haired boy will end up with the pretty _uglyohsougly_ red haired girl sooner or later. The pretty silver haired boy isn't sure if he'll be able to deal with that when the time comes and _maybemaybemaybe_ he should just do everyone a favor and use those fancy sharp ridged scissors he'd been saving for a special occasion and just _cutcutcut_ the little red haired girl all _up_!

But no, Riku can't, couldn't, _wouldn't_ ever hurt the pretty brown haired boy and hurting her would definitely hurt him.

It's okay though, because the pretty silver haired boy still remembers what they told him. He still uses scissors. For cutting paper, and coupons, and pictures, and anything that mentions, resembles, or signifies her. He doesn't actually cut her, as much as he wants to _sososo_ badly. The scissors are still helpful, and Riku can't imagine them any other way.

Sometimes though, more often then not, the pretty silver haired boy wonders if it's all worth it. What's the point of waiting for the pretty brown haired boy, when he won't even give him the time of day?

That's when Riku decides it's time. He nods and _snips_.

And cuts and cuts and cuts and cuts and _cuts_ and finally cuts himself right out of the picture.

The pretty brown haired boy and the pretty red haired girl and the pretty yellow haired boy and the pretty red haired boy **finally** notice but the only one who really mattered was Sora anyways. It's okay though, because it's too late, and all that's left is a _really_ pretty cut-up silver haired boy.

Those scissors had really come in handy after all.

--

er, creepy angst is creepy.

there wasn't a relationship beyond friends between sora and kairi in this, btw.

-just had to mention that since i'm a rabid rikusora shipper-

:'D


End file.
